simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Kingdom of Mondana
The United Kingdom of Mondana is a nation in the Lake Yorma reigon of Antilia Major on White Giant. It is ladlocked, being bordered by The Cuban Republic to the east, Keposso to the south east, The Empire of Nevorna to the south west, The Democratic Uninion of Nevorna to the west, illuminatia to the north west, and The Grand State of Barba sol to the north east History The United Kingdom of Mondana was brought out of its Dark Age in 2866 when Benedict took control of the country and established headquarters in Guale. He then officially became President on November 3, 2066 (Democracy Day). Later, due to popular demand that there should be a King of the Kingdom, he was coronted King of the United Kingdom of Mondana. This was on Febuary 28, 2869 (Coronation Day). Government The United Kingdom of Mondana is a constitutional monarchy, headed by the monarch. The current monarch is His Majesty King Benedict I. The Parliament, the Cabinet, and the House of Lords help him rule. The government is laid out in the Constitution, adopted on July 7, 2870 (Constitution Day). Political Parties The United Kingdom of Mindana has three major political parties. They are named, very convienently, the Liberal, Moderate, and Conservative Parties. There are also some communist, facist, antiroyalist, and anarchist factions with their own radical political parties. These parties have no representation in the government. Currently, the Moderate Party is in power, but still with very high numbers of Conservatives and Liberals. Parliament The Parliament consists of one hundred members elected by the populace for two year terms. The members assume office on January 20th of every odd number year. The members are elected from districts. Each district gets one member and each district has so many people. Due to births, deaths, and people moving, the districts have to be changed every two years. At the beginning of every term, Parliament elects their officers (primarially the Speaker and Speaker Pro Tempore). The Parliament meets at the House of Parliament in Guale. All Members of Parliament have the right to sponsor laws and acts. Proposals go through debate and possibly amends before it is voted on. If it recieves a sixty percent approval or more, it is passed and goes to the King for approval. If he approves it, then it becomes law imediately and the Cabinet must execute it. Officially, the King has the right to disapprove a law, but it is very rare. The Cabinet The Cabinet's job is to execute all laws passed by the Parliament and approved by the King. Under it is all of the beaurocracy. The Cabinet consists of: *Prime Minister Mr. Neville Staples *Minister of State Mr. Thomas Tottle *Minister of Defense General Vincent Hancock *Minister of Government Finance Mr. James Forthwright *Minister of Infastructure Mr. John Kirk *Minister of Education Mrs. Lydia Jameson *Minister of Labor Miss Sharlene Rounds *Minister of Commerce Mr. William Sheath *Minister of Information Mr. Jacob Vincente *Minister Without Portfolio Mr. Horace Bittleship The Cabinet meets at the Prime Minister's Mansion in Gaule. The Prime Minister is elected for a four year term and takes office on January 20th. The other Ministers are appointed by the Prime Minister. The House of Lords Unlike in the United Kingdom on Earth, the House of Lords is not part of the parliament. The King is able to appoint five nobles to the House of Lords, the Prime Minister is able to appoint five nobles to the House of Lords, and the Parliament is able to elect five nobles to the House of Lords. Also, the Archbishop of Urby (see section "Religon") is allways a member of the House of Lords. One is a member of the House of Lords for life. The House of Lords serves a primarally symbolic function. It votes weather to approve or disapprove the actions of Parliament, but it doesn't matter if they disapprove. The House of Lords meets in Hummington Palace in Guale. The Court System The supreme court of Mondana is the King's Court, and consists of nine members appointed by the King for ten year terms. There are also Provincial Courts in every city and County Courts in each county. The Crown The King serves a mostly ceremonial role in the government. However, he does follow the government very closely. His Majesty King Benedict I once said "It may look as if I don't have much power in the government, but it is my government of my land of my people. How can I lie idly by and let the politicians toot their horns?" Religon The United Kingdom of Mondana is very religous as a whole. The official religon of the country is the Church of Mondana. However, there are other religons practiced, mostly other denominations of christianity. The Church of Mondana The Church of Mondana is the official church of the country. The King himself is coronated by its Patriarch. It consists of roughly 70% of the population. The Church of Mondana is headed by the Patriarch of Guale. The current Patriarch of Guale is His Holiness Lawrence II. Under him are the Bishops with their own diocese. The headquarters of the Church of Mondana is Ronida, an old part of Guale. In Ronida are Saint Lawrence Cathedral, the Patriarch's Apartments, the offices of the various church administrations, the Church Library, and the Church Museum. The Church has such an impact on the country that the current Archbishop of Urby is always a member of the House of Lords. Category:Defunct Country